TheGreatZekrom
TheGreatZekrom, most commonly referred to as "Zekkie" or "Zek", is a Film maker, voice actor, and one of the most successful Roblox game reviewers on Youtube. He is mostly known for his Crappy Game Reviews. He is also the creator and head of Robloxians React, and a part of the Roblox Commentary group "The Rejects". History Zekkie created his channel in early 2012. Naming his channel after a Pokèmon, Zek realized that it took more than just creating a channel to produce good quality videos. Zekkie had left the channel untouched for over a year. On March 28, 2013, Zekkie created his first ever machinima. "My Miserable Life part 1." Although the video was poorly edited and executed, the video has scored him a decent amount of views and somewhat kick-started his YouTube channel. Around March 2014, Zekkie started a Roblox game commentary group/channel called "TEAMBL0XXERZ." In the production of creating the channel, Zekkie went around Roblox Youtube, asking some small Roblox YouTubers if they would like to join. Zek eventually acquired some small Roblox Youtubers to join the channel, some of which were good friends of some bigger Roblox Youtubers-which Zekkie got to know. The members in TEAMBL0XXERZ were Dhluigi, TheHman, Acecateer, DtechGX, AshCraft and DitzyFlama. The group got dismantled really soon after it was launched, but Zekkie became good friends with the members, making them one of Zek's first friends in his Roblox YouTube career. After that, Zekkie's channel started growing stronger and stronger. Zekkie created a lot of series along the way, many of which have failed, but some have been hugely successful. Some to name are Skitblox, and Robloxians React On May 23, 2014, TheGreatZekrom created a series called "Crappy Game Reviews". The video caught the attention of a lot of viewers and was a big success. To this day, Crappy Game Reviews remains the most successful series Zekkie ever had on his channel. On June 6, 2015, after ending the first season of Crappy Game Reviews, Zekkie decided to create a band of people and series that will soon be called Project Crappy Reboot. The reboot brought Crappy Game Reviews Season 2 and a new series, Green Time Game Time, onto the the table. Zekkie, along with a character he made called 'Red Zekkie", and two new Zekkies will be the hosts of both series. Series Crappy Game Reviews Zekkie's most popular series and the spotlight of his channel is Crappy Game Reviews, '''a game reviewing show that Zekkie and Red Zekkie, a character from Project Crappy Reboot, hosts. In the show, The two Zekkies will choose a game on Roblox they think are somewhat inferior and will provide funny commentary and detailed explanations towards the game. The Zekkies usually compares the game to an even better game and see the similarities and differences each game has. At the end of every episode, the game is rated from 1-10. The series first started on May 23, 2014, with only TheGreatZekrom hosting the show on it's own. Back then, the series was much different from today. After the first episode's release (Crappy Game Reviews!: Choose if you're bad or good), Zekkie got a lot of attention from the video and soon, after three episodes, ROBLOXFave asked to feature in one of the episodes. The episode Fave feature in, "Crappy Game Reviews!: Roblox Top model", got TheGreatZekrom's popularity skyrocketing. To this day, it is still the most viewed video on TheGreatZekrom's channel. After the release of this episode, many other YouTubers asked to be featured on Crappy Game Reviews. So much so that there isn't one episode anymore where TheGreatZekrom hosts the episode alone. And so, he decided to create a character, Red Zekkie, to become his review partner in order to not get anybody to be featured on the show anymore. After 10 episodes, Zekkie decided to launch Season 2 of Crappy Game Reviews. Season 2 becomes part of project Crappy Reboot, and the character Red Zekkie becomes a permanent host for the show. Season 2 brought a new intro, new logos, and pretty much everything improved onto the show. Season 1 Season 2 '''SkitBlox Zekkie's "Skitblox" series was created on Jan 25, 2014, making it the first official series ever on his channel. Skitblox centers around Skits and Sketches/machinimas about Roblox. Most of Zekkie's Bloxy entries and holiday specials are all Skitblox episdes. Green Time Game Time Green Time Game Time is the new series on Zekkie's channel that is a part of Project Crappy Reboot. The show features the two new Zekkies- Green Zekkie and Bean. The game reviews are a bit more sophisticated and professional than Crappy Game Reviews. There is an offical rating system the hosts have to abide to and use whenever they finish reviewing a game on the show. First off, the game will be analysed-Green Zekkie and Bean will go through the game and point out when the game is released, who made the game, and so on,Then, they will move onto rating the game with the rating system. The rating system judges the game's presentation, gameplay, and concept. In total, the games are rated out of 15. Discarded Series RandomSh*tBlox Created back in February, 2014, RandomSh*Blox was the second ever series on TheGreatZekrom's channel. The videos can range anywhere, from singing to speed runs and from experiments to small machinimas. This series is pretty self explanatory. It's random and has no purpose at all. The series was discontinued after 12 episodes. Roblox Game Reviews Unlike Crappy Game Reviews, Roblox Game Reviews '''was straight forward and a more serious review show. Created way before Crappy Game Reviews first started, the series got discontinued only after 3 episodes '''GlitchFeast GlitchFeast '''was a series where Zekkie would go around infamous Roblox games and present to you which kinds of glitches you can utilize in said game. The series ran for 6 episodes and was discontinued since then. '''Roblox Game Commentaries After a few months of creating Game Commentaries, Zekkie decided it was best for his channel to focus around Game Reviews, and so he decided to give up this genre of videos. However, Zekkie still uploads Game Commentaries in the commentary group he's in, The Rejects. Gaming With Friends Gaming with friends was a commentary series where Zekkie and a bunch his friends played together. The series ran for 3 episodes, then was discontinued afterwards. Late Nights With Zek Inspired by Markiplier, Late Nights With Zek was a commentary series where Zekkie went around playing horror games that Roblox had to offer. Zekkie finished playing Confined and CornFlakes in the series and began playing Another before quitting the series altogether. Friends Zekkie's most notable friends * Acecateer * DhLuigi * Epikrika * DitzyFlama * Kady Create * Zack785 * Perhapz * Insanelyluke * PixelFlame * ItsMeta * MekaX Trivia * Zekkie helped make the trailer for the infamous Roblox game "TNT Rush" * Zekkie's Crappy Game Reviews series is inspired by Jontron and Sequelitis * Zekkie is Asian (WHAAAT?????) Category:Skits/Machinimas Category:Game Reviews/Rants